lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Morgoth
Morgoth is the oldest of the Lords of Malekor and as opposed to his other two main Lords in Flemeth and Sauron Morgoth is a demonic creature that was formed based on the mind of Melkor within the Fade. Morgoth during the First War with Chaos became the Maste of the Balrogs and in this way he became extremely powerful to the point that he was nearly always standing at the side of Malekor, but his lack of strategic foresight would eventually lead to his downfall in the Downfall of Numeron. Morgoth would be one of the first demons created by Malekor and during his early rise before the Titan Civil War Morgoth and Malekor would be closely attatched. When Malekor joined Chaos and fought in the Titan Civil War Morgoth would lead much of his armies as the overall commander and it was during this conflict that Malekor saw both the strengths of Morgoth and the weakenesses, of which the weakenesses forced him into action in other places. Morgoth would watch with jelously as Malekor his father in many regards would create two true children in the form of Flemeth, and Sauron and each of these people would grow to become more important to Malekor then he would be. This tore away at Morgoth and created in the demon a hatred to the two that he could barely control and this caused several conflicts between he and Sauron. During the Downfall of Numeron the situation begin to fail the Witch King and Sauron and Melkor sent assistence in the form of Morgoth in the belief that noone could dare battle against his champion. During the final conflict Morgoth would be banished from the world into a prison state after the Titan Hermes intervened in the conflict and caused the defeat of Morgoth. Following his defeat he would be placed inside a Magi prison inside a silently created fortress at the depths of a mountain deep in eastern France and he would remain in this prison for the next centuries biding his time waiting for his Master to free him. History Early History Morgoth would be one of the first demons created by Malekor and during his early rise before the Titan Civil War Morgoth and Malekor would be closely attatched. Titan Civil War Main Article : Titan Civil War Following the Eternity War the times of hiding the excistence of evil within the Titan's ranks was over, and in such a brief time the two sides met in the Fade and the Titans attempted to understand the purpose of this group. As they attempted to discuss the matters they came to quickly understand that Khorne, Nurgle and many others were now barely capable of containing their personal rage and because of this the two sides pulled apart and both sides prepared for the first blow. The first blow came when the violent Trolloc of Khorne attacked the Titan homeland of Olympas in a massive battle that caused the deaths of many Titans and several of the more bloodthirsty of the Chaos Gods. As the siege of Olympas went on the forces of the other main Chaos Gods found themselves free to do what they wanted as Khorne was basically on his own holding the Titans in place. Nurlge joined the siege and brought his large forces to bear against the fortress of Tarterus where he besieged the massive fortress and put a large amount of fear in the Titans that their rear would be vulerable due to the fall of Tarterus. Neperune For Malekor the time to do some real damage to the Titans was now and he found the perfect oppurtunity when the Titan Neperune snuck out of Olympas on a mission to stop Nurgle from destroying the powerful fortress Tarterus which held in place the weaker section of Olympas from being able to be attacked. Malekor watched and hunted the young Titan as he led his powerful Murloc forces towards the Army of Nurgle. Neperune caught Nurgle unaware and was nearing the Chaos God himself when his army was blindsided by Melekor's massive Draenei forces. There was no escape for Neperune and he and his entire army were destroyed on the field which left one of the most important commanders in the Titan army dead and a sizeable portion of the army in tatters. With Neperune dead the defenders of Tarterus lost one of their most important defenders and a sizeable force so the thought by them was very much that they were in serious trouble. With a weak spot appearing Slanaash brought his mighty Elven forces to bear against the fortress alongside Nurgle, and Malekor's forces and as the walls of the fortress appeared ready to collapse the defenders were saved by the arrival of Imperius who brought his gleaming knights and was able to defeat Nurgle in combat causing the retreat of his forces and the momentary ending of the seige. By the time the Chaos forces had regrouped the defences had been trippled and the fortress of Tarterus appeared untakable. Taunting With the siege dragging on but not fully capable of being won due to the overwhelming defences the other Chaos Gods attempted to make the Titans leave the safety of their fortress by overwhelming entire corners of the Fade and in this way taunting the Titans to stop them from unleashing hell on the planet. With the threat completely real the Titans mobilized all their strength and attempted to break the seige, but discovered that the Chaos Gods completely outnumbered them and they were swiftly beaten back into Olympas with heavy losses. With the Titans beaten thourghally but still holding the inpenatrable Olympas the Chaos Gods moved their plans to unleashing their massive armies on the planet Earth. Downfall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numeron During the Downfall of Numeron the situation begin to fail the Witch King and Sauron and Melkor sent assistence in the form of Morgoth in the belief that noone could dare battle against his champion. Battle of Tail Jana At the peak of the Downfall of the Numeron the forces of the dark Numenor were coming to the conclusion that they were going to lose. In these moments the more evil, and chaotic members of the Dark side began casting spells of destruction against the forces of the loyalists. In a single moment the power of the Dark Numenor destroyed the mighty city of Jarn Hannis, which was a city of hundreds of thousands and one of the more important cities of the loyalists. With its destruction the Dark Numenor hoped the loyalists would turn tail and give up, but instead the loyalists massed most of their army and marched on the capital of Tail Jana. When the loyalists arrived at the once mighty capital of Numeron they saw a twisted version of the once noble city. As the loyalists arrived at the city they would not know that in a final attempt to tip the scales of the conflict the Chaos God Malekor would send his primary champion Morgoth to the city with a large force of Balrog and demons in order to save the Black Numenorians. When Malekor intervened the Titan Hermes would come as well and would watch from the sidelines as the Battle came underway. Where once stood gleaming white towers, the darkness of the denizens within had seemingly turned the city into a dark city. Although deeply saddened by this the loyalists pushed on, and besieged their former capital. The battle was long and tough but eventually the loyalists had victory, and broke through the walls into the city. Fighting demons at every street corner the loyalists made their way towards the palace in the center of the city. Fall of Morgoth See Also : Morgoth It was during this advancement that the forces of the Numenorians led by Fingon would come across Morgoth of whome was defending the massive entrence highway into the central city. Morgoth stood side by side with dozens of Balrog and his personal champion Gothmog and together this force pushed aside all attempts to break through it. With hope fading a charge of noble Istari was made against the host of Morgoth and it was during this fighting that Gandalf would find himself fighting against Gothmog, and the high Numenorian Fingon would come face to face with Morgoth. Morgoth was a truly immense creature, and his size made it seem impossible to believe that at one point he was a human being but he was. As Morgoth laughed at the patheticness of Fingon Gandalf struck down Gothmog and with his death the other Balrog knew fear for the first time in their dark lives. Gandalf and his Istari felled Balrog after Balrog as the other forces of Fingon now moved in with renewed vigor and attempted to assist. With his host falling apart Fingon would push against Morgoth and the two would engage in a duel of titanic proportions. Fingon was no match for the near god but he fought with the soul of his people, and with the death of the last Balrog the Istari pushed all of their might into Fingon as the whole city swayed beneath the weight of this conflict. Even this though was not enough to allow the Numenorian to defeat a near god but it would come to pass after Hermes of whome had been watching from the sidelines would shoot an arrow silently into Morgoth's leg and arm and cause him to fall over and drop his sword of which gave Fingon the time he needed to break the fight his way. With Morgoth and the Balrogs struck down and Fingon's Army alongside the Istari pushed themselves into the center of the city. Morgoth though was not dead and had simply lost his physical form as the only way to truly defeat him would be to defeat Sauron himself. Destruction of Tail Jana At the same time the loyalists were moving forward the forces of the dark Magi Harnian Grosner massed together to cast another spell to destory all the loyalists cities in one fell swoop. In this moment the Titans realized that they had to intervene or the human race risked anilation due to their mistakes. So as the Magi's of Harnian cast their spell the noble titans battled the forces of the Chaos gods for supremecy. When Harnian finally cast the spell the Titans knew they hadnt completely won so the spell might go through, and they all paused to watch the outcome. Luckily for the loyalists outside of the city the spell failed, and instead of destroying the loyalists cities the spell turned inward and created a giant vortex in the palace of Tail Jana killing all in the palace immediatly. Seeing the Vortex the forces of the loyalists retreated as quickly as they could but the Vortex expanded and the vast majoirty including the great general Abrain Jornex were killed as well. Prison Following his defeat he would be placed inside a Magi prison inside a silently created fortress at the depths of a mountain deep in eastern France and he would remain in this prison for the next centuries biding his time waiting for his Master to free him. Relationships Malekor See Also : Malekor Sauron See Also : Sauron Category:Servent of Malekor Category:Demi-God Category:Demon Category:Titan